


An Idea

by casietiel



Category: Clace - Fandom, Climon - Fandom, Jimon - Fandom, Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec - Freeform, Also Clary, Angst, Confessions, Cute, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Magnus - Freeform, Multi, Porn With Plot, Smut, So Jace and Simon think they are just friends but end up surprising themselves lmao, Threesome, clary - Freeform, jace - Freeform, polyamorous, simon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casietiel/pseuds/casietiel
Summary: After everything that's happened, Clary, Simon and Jace decide it's easier to be all together then fighting to decide who gets to be with who.





	1. What if?

Clary was facing an impossible problem. There seemed to be no right answer. And along with everything that was happening, her love life was the last thing she wanted to worry about. And yet, it still managed to consume her.  
Valentine had been dead, and now, so was Sebastian. Everything related to shadwhunting seemed to be dying down, so of course the universe decided to throw Clary another curve ball. Jace began having nightmares about hurting Clary. The two of them had no idea what these dreams meant, and couldn't of guessed that Lilith was behind it all. But now that Sebastian was dead and the demoness with him, Clary still needed to decide who she would choose to be with, Simon or Jace. She had only recently found out that Jace wasn't actually her brother, and it was a relief. But she still felt romantic towards Simon. In fact, Clary truly believed that the seelie queen had played a trick on her.  
When the queen asked Clary to kiss the one she most desires, she thought Jace was her brother. She of course didn't want Jace to be her brother, and truly desired for everything to go back to normal. Clary assumed that her want for Jace to not be related to her confused the Seelie queen, and led her to believe that she most desired to kiss Jace.  
After that kiss, Simon was devastated. He felt like he wasn't good enough, that he wasn't even a better alternative than Clary's own brother. But Clary knew that it wasn't true. She knew that her heart was capable of feeling love for these two people, and she detested the fact she could only choose one.  
Along with all this, a voice in the back of her mind told Clary that she should choose Jace because their time together could be limited. Simon on the other hand, was immortal and wore the mark of Cain. But Jace, Jace had already died once and nearly didn't come back. Clary didn't want to risk him dying on her again, especially if they couldn't confess to being in love with one another if that did happen.  
So, Clary chose Jace at first, and Simon was trying to distract himself by convincing himself to find an interest in Izzy or Maia. However, his attempts never ceased to fail and Clary's heart yearned for Simon even though she was happy with Jace.  
Jace was across from Clary now, holding her hand. They had just killed Lilith and with her, Sebastian. Simon was exhausted and Jace was beating himself up for betraying Clary.  
Simon was beside Clary, their sides touching. They were stiff, as to not lean into each other.  
Clary looked at the two most important men in her life, and sighed. Jace hated himself because of what he did to Clary and Simon risked his own life for Clary.  
The redhead pushed a strand of hair out of her face, and looked down. Everything these men were feeling was because of her, and she couldn't put them through that. She needed to end everything.  
She looked back up, and prepared what she would say.  
"Jace.. Simon, I'm so sorry. This was all my fault, she used me to get to you Simon and she made you hurt me. And I know it wasn't really you Jace, but you still blame yourself. I'm putting you both in danger, physically and emotionally. You need to let me go."  
Clary didn't know what response she was expecting. At first she received silence, and then Simon spoke up.  
"I could never abandon you Clary. You know that don't you? I lo- care about you too much."  
Simon was about to say he had loved her, but suddenly realized Jace was on the opposite side of Clary and caught himself. Jace seemed to notice.  
"Clary, none of this was your fault. It was Lilith. Please know that. Neither Simon or me blame you." Jace nodded towards Simon, and the vampire nodded back.  
Clary wished the three of them would've talked sooner, instead of in front of her brother's corpse with a bloody Simon and a devastated Jace. It wasn't ideal, but it was what they had.  
Izzy was down stairs with Alec and Magnus, about to greet the other lightwoods.  
Clary insisted on staying with Jace, and Simon with Clary. After everything that happened, the three of them knew splitting up never ended well.  
“I can't choose one of you. I know that my heart is big enough to feel for two people at the same time. I'm in love with you Jace. But I'm in love with Simon too."  
The words spilt out of her mouth, passing a cut on her bottom lip that she kept wiping. Her explanation was messy and came out jumbled and rushed, but it couldn't of been more true.  
Simon and Jace were both too shocked to speak. Jace's hand had left Clary's as he sat in silence. Simon looked from Jace to Clary, to his bruised hands that sat in his lap.  
The confession sat in the air, begging to be picked up, to be acknowledged. Clary needed a response, needed Jace or Simon to say something.  
"Clary, you should never feel guilt about your emotions. I'm sorry I made you feel that way." Jace was the first one to break the quiet, barely able to meet Clary's eyes as he spoke.  
"Me too." Simon added, putting a hand on Clary's thigh.  
"So, where do we go from here?" Clary asked, looking at the boys, her boys.  
Jace shrugged and smiled, "I think I have an idea." It was refreshing to see happiness on his face. The smirk was at home on his lips. Clary wanted to touch them, kiss them.  
Clary gestured towards the blond, silently asking for his idea. Simon sat at the edge of his seat, finding himself desperate to rid himself of the pain that came with this messy love triangle.  
"I may not be head over heels for Simon," Jace began, winking at the vampire, who would've blushed if he was alive, "but what if we could all be together?"  
Funnily enough, Clary never considered that. She assumed Jace and Simon were both too straight to even think about a polyamorous relationship. Clary's brain provided her with a surge of memories then, of Jace and Simon joking with one another, smirking and smiling at each other. Clary's mouth fell into an O shape in realization.  
"You mean, like, a polymamorous thing?" Simon asked. Clary nearly giggled.  
"Do you mean Polyamorous?" She asked, her lips folding upwards and revealing her teeth.  
"You knew what I meant." Simon retaliated, giving Clary a playful shove. The three of them laughed.  
"So you guys will try this, for me?" Clary asked when they managed to stop laughing.  
The boys nodded, both scooting closer to the side of Clary they were closer to. She never felt more safe or at home than in between Simon Lewis and Jace Herondale.


	2. not a tearful goodbye

Clary didn't know where to go from here. How would something like this work? Would it even work?   
A sudden noise jolted her out of her thoughts. Jace was wearing the same emotionless expression as before, when Lilith controlled him. And, he was walking towards Sebastian.   
Clary and Simon stood up and looked at each other in confusion.   
"Jace?" Clary called out, watching him move closer to her brother. He kept walking, so Clary stood in front of him.   
"Jace?" She asked again, seeing Simon approaching out of the corner of her eye.   
"Clary, Sebastian is moving." Simon pointed to the tank where Sebastian floated, and Clary spun around to see if it was true.   
He wasn't doing anything spectacular, just convulsing slightly, but it was still enough of a reason to take her blade and sink in into his chest until she was sure he was dead.   
"Simon, help me get him out." Clary beckoned for Simon with her hand, holding Jace in place with the other. His face was still blank and he was pushing slightly against Clary's hold.   
"Break the glass." Clary told Simon, when he was close enough to hear her whisper. Simon nodded and looked around for something to break the tank with.   
There were multiple old pieces of wood, that had fallen from different places in the rotting building. Simon picked up the biggest one, struggling a little, still tired out from drinking Sebastian's blood.   
Jace started pushing harder against Clary's hand, probably because Sebastian wanted him to stop Simon. Clary looked to Jace's empty stare and hugged him. She didn't know if it would hold him back, but she thought that it might help the real Jace fight his way to the surface.   
Simon rushed to the tank, the piece of wood in his hands. He adjusted his grip and slammed it into the glass. It began to crack, and some water shot out of the shards. The vamp sighed in relief and continued using the wood as a barracade. Every time he slammed the wood into the barrier between him and Sebastian, his efforts became stronger and more determined.   
Clary heard his breath hitch behind her, as she hugged Jace tighter. She begged the universe that he would come back to her. She wasn't sure she could survive if he returned to the state he was in when he was under Lilith's control. Jace's heart was racing under his chest but his face remained cold and still. Clary hugged even tighter.   
Simon was slowly creating a break big enough for Sebastian to be dragged out of. He took a breath and used every ounce of strength in him for another strike. To his surprise, the entire front of the tank shattered and began to fall. He grabbed Sebastian and began pulling him out, the flow of the water helping.   
Clary turned when she heard the flood of water behind her, and saw Sebastian on the floor with a sweaty Simon standing over his body. She took out her blade and prepared herself.   
She aimed for his heart and impaled his skin, quick but with purpose. She pulled the weapon out again and stabbed his stomach. She began sinking and pulling the blade in and out of Sebastian's body with no remorse. She needed him to be dead.   
Simon waited until he couldn't stand watching Clary anymore, and grabbed her arms and pulled her into his chest. Jace collapsed behind them. Clary tried to watch if Sebastian was still alive but Simon turned her around and away from the sight, and towards Jace.   
His eyes were moving under his eyelids, and soon enough they opened. Simon put a hand on Clary's head, brushing through her tangled hair.   
"Clary, look." Jace was waking up completely now. Pain was plastered on his face, and Clary smiled in relief. She rushed and dropped to his side where he began to sit up.   
Clary shushed him, and put her hands on his cheeks.   
"It's okay, you're okay." Tears began spilling from her eyes just as the water sank out of the broken tank. It was rising and falling through the floor.   
"Clary, we should go." Simon said, looking around at the damage they had caused. Clary nodded and asked Jace if he could stand. He answered by pushing himself onto his feet, grabbing on to Clary to help him up.   
"Let's go." Jace said, gesturing towards the door to the staircase that led downstairs.   
They met Alec and Magnus in the middle.   
"What happened?" Alec asked, breathing heavy. Clary assumed the water had begun dripping to the bottom floor of the building and shook her head, as if to tell Alec that there was an explanation but there was no time for one.   
Alec understood and turned around, looking at Jace with worry before he did. Magnus grabbed onto his hand and they ran down the stairs.   
Jace seemed to be getting his strength back and didn't need to lean on Clary. Clary still held onto his arm just in case.   
As they rushed out the bulding Clary realized that if she had went downstairs with Izzy and Alec that Sebastian would've taken control of Jace.   
She was happy that it didn't happen and concentrated on getting everyone out of the building. It was the first time in a while that she felt like the world wasn't against her. She saved Jace and now she could be with him and Simon.   
She could now confidently and truely say she was okay, which was something that hadn't happened since before she began getting her sight back.   
She'd nearly forgotten how amazing pure happiness felt. She received the reminder with joy and latched onto Jace and Simon. They had escaped the building and were looking up at it.   
It was as if they were saying a silent goodbye to the sadness that accompanied Valentine's and Sebastian's existence.   
It was not a tearful goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I miiight make this a multi chapter fic so if u want more chapters leave kudos or comment :)


End file.
